Hunters of Artemis
by Bella2002
Summary: First lets make hunters. Make your own hunter and it will be included in my coming soon story. Enjoy! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Bella here! Now you guys should know about my old story hunters of Artemis- well I through that story away- it sucked. I'm currently working on other stories right now, but I love PJO enough to take time away from my boring life. I'm going to make a quiz and you are going to review with you answers. I will update and tell the people who have passed and we will continue quizzing, now let's start- NOW!**

** Question 1: if a boy kissed you, you would_.**

**A)break his jaw**

**B)Kiss him back**

**C) Try to get to know him**

** D)backed away, slowly.**

**Question 2: A boy asked you out_.**

**A)Stomp on his foot**

**B)blush and say that you are busy.**

**C)Cry in joy**

**D)Agree immediately**

**Question 3: What's archery**

**A) what the heck is that?!**

**B)ummm**

**C)die!**

**D)where you shoot with an arrow**

**Question 4: You like a boy.**

**A) What the f***! Like a boy how can I do that**

**B) is he hot**

**C)sooo**

**D) this is boring**

**Question 5: you have met the dreamy Percy Jackson, you _.**

**A)kiss him**

**B) Ignore him**

**C) be friendly- but not too friendly**

**D)seduce him**

**Question 6: your sister has died, you_**

**A) sob and cry**

**B) leave the hunt**

**C) Know she was a strong hero, and she died for the best**

**D) Kill everyone**

**Question 7: you get hurt, you_**

**A) cry and scream**

**B) run away**

**C) blame it on Thalia**

** D)act brave**

**Question 8: d. You like the hunters?**

**A) they are okay**

**B) I guess**

**C) I love them**

**D) They are my friends**

** Question 9: do you want to be a hunter?**

**A)hell yea!**

**B)sure**

**C) eew no!**

**D) DIE!**

**Question 10: do you think you'll be a good hunter**

**A) yea!**

**B)I guess**

**C)No**

**D) whatever**

* * *

** Sooo. Next chap I will be coming with the finalists.**

**Love y'all.**

**Bella**


	2. Erina

**Hey guys so I'm showing you guys one of our huntresses... Erina. I hope you guys enjoy! Also this is sabrina-luna-potters character, not mine. Enjoy! Also, shout out to maverick for Diana!**

My shawl covered my face, as my feet trampled the grass underneath me, my breath was low and shallow- and my face was cold. I was just taking a walk- a walk that was around the stretch of the castle- I wasn't aloud to go any farther- it just wasn't safe, also, because the Roman kept attacking our walls. My father always says how the Romans are to weak- how they would never be able to make the fall of the Celts- but I disagree. The Romans are strong, they can take us down.

My nose started to burn, and my eyes began to water, as the wind blew at my face- but I ignored it, I pretended that I couldn't feel the everlasting pain sweep through my face. I sat down on the wilting grass. Ice was on the tip of the grassy blade, burning my skin at every bare touch. I slept against it, my whole body pressed against the icy blades of grass. My eyes were starting to close and my breath was getting lost in the wind...

"Princess! Go inside, it is not safe!" Someone yelled at me. My eyes snapped open and I was aware of burning grass by my feet- and the roars of angry men. The Romans were back. I screamed as a large stone fell from the castle. I pulled myself up and ran, my red hair slamming itself unto my face, I pushed at the large castle doors, my breath was caught as I tried to open the heavy doors. I pressed my body against the cold wood as I slammed myself against it. The door finally open slowly. I rushed inside, the warmth of the castle made me sweat as I ran through the crowds of servants and royalties rushing around and screaming.

" Erina!" Someone snagged my arm and dragged me away from the thick crowds of yelling people. I screamed and tried to get away but the person did not let me go. The person pulled me inside a room, and then put me down. I looked around the room, the darkness of the room betrayed me for a second before my eyes adjusted. I saw bundles of women pressed together, their body's close with fear. I turned to my attacker, and my mouth dropped open.

"mother... What-"

"the Romans have gotten past our walls- soldiers are coming. We must keep ourselves safe," mother explained, I nodded at every word. My mother smiled, her pale face shone against the poor light of the torch. I smiled back at her before pressing my body against hers in a welcoming hug. My mother quickly pulled away, before dragging me to the darkest corner in the room. "stay."

* * *

For hours we stayed in the dark room. People passed by usually, which made us all shiver in fear and hug on to our beloved ones, but then we would realize it was a false alarm. So this time when the beating of many foot steps pounded the ground out side, I didn't even flinch.

"_**BAM! BAM! BAAAAAM!"**_

The door slammed open, and many men streamed in the room, all in gold armor. For a second they stopped, and stared around the room, their eyes adjusting to the painfully dark light. They grabbed a nearby women and ripped her robes so she was bare. The women tried to hide, but a soldier grabbed her, I didn't see the rest because I covered my eyes, but I could hear her screams and moans, as if she was lost in a world between pain and pleasure. I heard more screams, and finally there was a few splats and screams.

"Let's go, we've got other people to kill" I heard someone say. Tears banged at my eyes when I heard the person say "kill".

I heard a few more shuffles and foot steps and the I heard a swing of the door, dismissing the fact of being in this room. For a second all was silent, then I finally opened my eyes to the dimly lit room, the bodies lying dead, and the blood in puddles upon the floor. I let out a sob when I saw my mothers motionless body. I came running toward her before kneeling in the puddle of blood that surrounded my mothers chest.

"Oh mother!" I sobbed, before cradling my mothers head in my hands, tears rolled down my face like bullets. For a second I stared, entranced by the pooling blood, before I dipped my finger in it, ripples defended in the blood, which made lovely patterns to my eyes. I pulled my finger out of the warm liquid and colors lips with her fresh blood.

"Rest in peace, mother," I finally muttered.

* * *

I ran away. I ran away from the storming castle into the wilderness of the woods. Crickets chirped, as the sun set in front of my eyes. My eyes were still puffy from crying, and I'm sure my face is red as well. I watched as the sun finally dipped low and all the light was gone. Hugging my knees tightly, I listened to the sweet music of the crickets. It soothed my aching ears after hearing all the painful screaming. I smiled dreamily, and let the scene I was in dip low, as I leaned against a tree trunk. My eyes closed and I was submerged into sleep.

* * *

I blinked, my eyes stared at the rising sun. It's color awed me, it was filled with colors of happiness, not the cold swirling black of the evil and pain.

"Child"I flinched and turned, surprised to see a girl my age sitting a few feet away from me.

"Who are you?" I asked. The girl laughed sweetly.

"I'm Diana," The girl responded. I smiled liking her already. "Now, let me ask you this: what are you doing out here, child?" I was surprised at her for calling me child but I answered anyway.

"I'm princess Erina of the Celts-"

"Aaah, the Celts, we helped the Romans take you down," Diana said. I felt my face heat up.

"Take us down?! You helped those insufferable monsters?!" Diana smiled, as if she really cared.

"Sweetie, the king was sending monsters against us hunters, Artemis soon decided-"

"Wait... ARTEMIS?!" Diana looked kindly at me.

"Yes child. I'm Diana, hunter of Artemis" I felt my jaw drop. I held my head in my hands, tears brimming at the edge of my eyes. Diana held me close. "It's alright child, it's alright"

"No it's not! Those stupid Romans raped all the city women, then killed them!" I screeched. My face was hot, as I sobbed miserably away. Diana held me tight.

"Let's take you to Artemis"

**Well, we all know what happens next. Erina becomes a hunter. I'm so sorry I rushed this, I'll try to do better, but with all this writing, I think I'm coming up with a severe case of writers block.**


	3. Jasmine

** hey guys, Hermes Child awesomeness gave me this wonderful idea. Sorry if you guys thought I was giving up on this story. Like, NEVER, would I give up this beauty. Also, you guys can still leave reviews on a hunter you want. I'm going to make 20 chaps, one for each hunter, if I think someone did really good I'll make you an exception. Realize that after that it's basically the hunters on a quest story... So once I say I'm done letting you guys do the quiz I'll delete it. Love,**

**Bella**

* * *

Cold. Grim. Gray. This were the colors that blurred my vision, well except my bright orange jump suit that I wore. Every day I'm stuffed in the same cell. With my sisters. My mother is a special case. She is in supreme lock down for suppose murder, while Amanda, Kennedy, and I, are held for beating my father and abusing him. Which is not true. My step father being the nice man that he was, was the only man in the world that I didn't hate. I hated my real dad for one for leaving my mom. Before my mom meet step dad she was boneless and had no strength in her veins, her heart was broken.

"_I was used like a doll! And I thought he loved me,"_ My mother once said. More like she cried. As a child, I didn't understand the long process of divorce and break up, I just thought that if a man was ex- husband or real husband, it was the same, I thought the man would still be married to you. I waited eight years of my life, telling young boys and girls how I imagined my dad. But he never came. And now my life was stuck with mush, pain, and peeing in public, oh and who could forget the fantastic orange jumpsuit that I sported everyday. I hope my dad was happy now.

"Jazzy, Go to bed," Amanda groaned. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head, as she gazed sadly at me, like she could imagine the good old days too.

"I can't," I said sadly. Twisting my fingers through the knotty curls sadly.

"Jazz," Amanda moaned. I stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Amanda?" I finally asked. But she didn't answer as she slept silently.

* * *

The warning bell woke us up every morning. It's loud blaring sound made my ear drums burn and my pulse beat faster. Today like every day, we would be heading out to the yard, where we had our break, then we would clean up the place. Today we waited by the door for a police officer to open our door, but instead of a police officer there was a different women. She had chalky pale skin and plush red lips. Her hair was in a tight blonde bun, as her green eyes gazed up at us up and down, sizing us up. But instead of the dark blue uniform and medals approving of there heroism traits, instead she had a pearly white uniform that read:

C. I. A leader.

She had a bright polished badge that read Officer Susan. Officer Susan sighed as if she dealt with people our kind before. Her green eyes flashed like bright limes on the creeps of blossoming on the straight Florida palm trees. She pulled a walking talky from the chain on her belt. Susan pressed the side for a second. Flickering and crackling was heard from the small sterio.

"We need backup. Come in. We need backup" The lady spoke into the black Wally talky. Susan waited for a reply, her hands on her hips and blood red lips pursed in a frown.

"_Officer Susan?"_ The voice on the other end asked. Susan smirked slightly at our afraid faces. They never called for backup before. My mom started to sob.

"Please, officer, please, what have we done wrong?" Susan smiled but said nothing.

"I'm by cell #305, cell #305, come in, come in." Silence again.

"_I'll be right there,"_ The voice replied.

Officer Susan just stood, glowering at us. Her eyes were sharp and tedious, and I felt as though she was jabbing me with a dagger. I was tired and bored out of my wits, I just wanted to cry. After a few minutes of standing, two men and one woman emerged from the hall, there voices light and happy even though they were working in a prison. The first man had a scruffy grating beard. His eyes were a crazy brown that almost looked red, fat looped over his belt, and his teeth were yellow and white, his name tag shined proudly and read:

Officer Pete.

The other man was ruggedly handsome. A grin was plastered on his face as his cold gray eyes pierced through everything in sight. His lips were a luscious pale pink and his teeth were perfectly round. His name tag was small compared to the others, but never less I could still read it. It said:

Officer Jaylen.

The next was a pretty blonde, her hair was so blonde it looked white. Her face was free of wrinkles and she laughed away with officer Jaylen. Her lips were painted bubblegum pink, and her teeth were perfect and pearly white. Her tag read:

Officer Katrina.

The three stopped laughing when they saw Officer Susan glowering at them.

"Is that your job?" Officer Susan growled. The three officers looked down at their toes.

"No, ma'm," They replied in together. Officer Susan nodded.

"Take them to the car"

* * *

The car was just a normal police car. White and black with blue and red sirens on top. The officers pushed us in, not caring if we were just squished together, or couldn't fit in the seat. Lazy.

"I'll drive them home... You... Do whatever," Susan said through the window. The three officers bowed then saluted. Then officer Susan drove off into the day.

* * *

Our home was still the same. The peeling yellow paint. The honeysuckles growing up the sides of the house. The bees rumbling, and the smell of Mr. Button's bakery just across the bend. Officer Susan had drove up the side of the house, then just kicked us out, then drove away.

At the moment, though, mother, Kennedy, Amanda, and I sat on the porch drinking hot Jasmine tea ( my favorite because it shares the same name with me).

"Hmmm, home sweet home" my mothers voice was sweet and gentle, as if hugging a tiny infant against her breasts, the same to me and both of my sisters. I smiled at my mother, a toothy grin that made my mother just have to smile back. Amanda stood up and stretched.

"I think I'm going to bed- a real bed," Amanda said. Kennedy nodded her head in agreement, and the two of them went inside.

Now, it was just mom and I, not like I minded. My mothers eyes seemed to bore into me, as she watched my every move.

"What's bugging you Jasmine?" I was surprised my mother could read me so easily after us being separated for so long.

"Nothing, mom," I lied. My mother eyed me warily, but said nothing. We were silent for a minute, gazing at the setting sun.

"I miss Charles," mom muttered. I nodded my head.

"Me too. Tell me how did you and dad met" I wasn't talking about my real dad, the one that just gave love to my mom then like the son of a _beep _he was, he just left mom with a baby. No, I was talking about the one who was always there for me, my stepfather. Mother nodded her head.

"Well, once your father had left me I was heart broken. But, I focused on my work so I could support us. Then, one day I had been promoted. I was so happy! I could imagine moving out of that dangerous city we lived in, you and I. My new boss, was a nice man, he helped my work become the best. Once I got the hang of it, once I was on top, he assigned me to a business project-"

"is that where you met dad?" Mother held her hand up, like shut up!

"-where your father was working as well. Many girls liked your father which made me upset, but then I remembered my job... Do work, not worry about some silly crush. But as I worked with him I soon became to adore him. I couldn't ignore that fact any more... I loved him. Then one day I asked him out. I've never been a girl with much guts... But... It worked out. We kissed that night. Soon after that we started dating. Then one night we got to close. We... We... We made love. A couple of weeks later I took my pregnancy test... I was pregnant. From that day forward I spent every second with him. Then one day when we went on a sweet road trip on Tennessee... He proposed. Wanting the best for you and my baby... I said yes, and the rest is history" I smiled at my mother, just trying to calm her down. My mother stared at me, her eyes so beautiful in the warm orange glow.

"It'll be okay, mom."

"I know. I love you" I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you to mom. I'm tired..." And we hurried inside.

* * *

A spotless room. For second I thought I was dreaming. In a whole new world, but when I pinched myself I didn't wake up. Mother, Kennedy, Amanda, and I were huddled like one big group. I gazed at the room waiting for someone to make a sound. No sound. I look down to realize that tight bonds secured my hands together.

"Well! It is such a pleasure to meet you!" Someone boomed. The door opened and an officer stepped in. He had a scraggly beard and messed up yellowing teeth.

"Officer Pete?" I asked. The officer laughed.

"That's right, young lad!" The man winked at me. Then smiled at my mother. "Why isn't this a hottie?" Officer Pete smiled that yellow smile that made me dizzy. I watched in horror as Officer Pete ripped off mothers clothes.

"Let her go!" Amanda screamed. Officer Pete growled and harshly slapped Amanda on the cheek. I watched in horror as the chunky officer raised a black gun. "NO!" Officer Pete smiled in satisfaction, as he pushed the trigger. My mother who was just getting up collapsed on the spot. Kristen sobbed onto Amanda's shoulders. Officer Pete sighed contently he smiled before aiming at Amanda.

"BITCH!" Kristen screamed, as the bullet made contact with Amanda. Kristen crumbled to the ground, her body shook with each breath she that she took. She sobbed and held Amanda tightly. Officer Pete raised the gun to Kristen's heaving body and then shot. Kristen stopped breathing. I choked back a sob as Officer Pete turned to me. His eyes were a dark red, and his face was a blotchy purple.

"Now you honey can be my..."

"NO! I HATE YOU! DIE! GO TO HELL-" I stopped as the gun was pointed at my head.

"I gave you a chance," he said with a drunk smile. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. I heard a grunt and something fall before my feet. Someone started to cut my ropes. I opened my eyes to meet soft silver and gray.

"Help," I muttered. Then everything went black.

**Hey guys! Bella here! Well... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't updated since I've been in Greece... Sorry!**

** Cookies:**

**(::) (::) (::)**


End file.
